wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Slap! (episode)
Transcript thumb|right|400pxwalks into the room, unaware of camera. He takes a sip of something, sees the camera and spits out his drink in surprise. Jesus, you scared me! Oh, this won't do. Get Susan from Wardrobe! That's better. Oh wait, no, I'm not wearing pants. Susan? Hammer pants? Panties? Chaps? These are too sexy. I think these are my dad's. You guys notice that lump? I can't feel my legs. These'll do. That was quite a scare. take You guys scare me. I think it's your beauty. Beautiful people scare me because I don't know how to act around them. Other things scare me too. Airplanes (pansy), monsters (wussy), loneliness (weakling), ouija boards (mm... nancy boy), girls (ooo), boys (eeee), water (ooo), smiles (aaa), Biff Tannen, mostly from the future, counting, pause, looks around caramel, and that's all. Besides hamsters. You know, a good thing to do when you get scared. Get drunk! drinking wine Hey... how's it going? Oooooh, scary. Hey, you know what else is scary? Have you seen the movie "Slap!" That shit's scary. Here's a clip. lying in bed snoring. Murmurs in his sleep. Can I get you another Diet Coke, sir? door begins to open. Craig continues to talk in his sleep. Can I clear your plate? man with a wig continues to open the door while Craig continues talking in his sleep. Hi Sir, welcome to music. How can I help you? man walks into the room. The man speaks. Slap. raises his hand in the air. Craig murmurs in his sleep. Yes sir, right away. man slaps Craig who wakes in a startle. Waaah waaah. Slap! Ooooh, scary. Now here's the same clip with director commentary. "I thought that this scene for intensity purposes needed a darkness to it. And a graininess. And a greenness. We needed to make sure that this character was waiterly and sleepy and you know ... how do you say ... in your country ... you know... catat ... I ... oh I don't know. As far as the breathing, we were inspired by the Darth Vader and uhhh other breathers of your country. Oh I remember the days when we were shooting this scene. His mullet flowed like the waves of Normandy. For the slap we had to make sure that it was strong and firm and the reaction ... the reaction was fucking crazy." That was the voice of director Lars Munich Jones. He's acclaimed. A couple things. I think I finally figured out how to light my room so it doesn't look like total bullshit. Secondly, I'd like to thank Ashleigh for helping me film my se... Secondly, I'd like to thank Ashleigh for helping me film 'I Have It', the movie I filmed on Saturday. This concludes my movie about scary stuff. Wink. Recurring Themes This is the first video in which Craig wears a sportcoat, something that he goes on to do a lot more often. This is the first episode in which Craig references Back to the Future, a movie he references often in his videos. This is the first video that introduces the recurring catch phrase "Get drunk!". Wink. Inside Jokes Wheezy begins by having an Off camera conversation with his wardrobe director "Susan". Category:Episodes